VSM Trio Part 2: The Gilbert Connection
by Dark Mind of the American Teen
Summary: When Emma moves to Mystic Falls two years before college to live with her little brother Elliot an her cousin Elena and her brother Jeremy, she meets the intriguing Damon Salvatore who is determined to discover her secret. Hiatus for re-write.
1. Exposition

Vampires, Werewolves, and Mermaids, in Mystic Falls, Oh My! (temporary title..or not)

More like..The Gilbert Connection

Emma Gilbert moves to America to live with her cousins Elena and Jeremy Gilbert while her parents are seeing the world...and meets a certain vampy Salvatore...Could Emma turn out to be the real Ice Princess (no pun intended) of L. J. Smith's creation in her Elena's absence? What is Emma hiding?

~**Who is Emma **_**Gilbert**_** really? **_I, Damon Salvatore, am determined to find out.~_

I'm going to do what I swore never to do as a legit author..I'm going to switch point of views! Forgive me, goddess of fiction writing! There's no set time period for the TDV universe of it, so you might see some mixing of season 1, season 2, and season 3. The Sacrifice already happened becasue Jenna is dead, but Stefan is still with us so Katherine must have gone with Klaus *starts to think* or something. What if I made Emma Rebekah's doppelganger?...

I have great hopes for this story! I was pondering the possibility of a tri-crossover collision-**What if eventually I brought VSM,OM, my RikkixJacob fic, and this story together? **In the Dark Mind of the American Teen, VSM and TGC are paralell adventures, so I have to have a vamp crossover with Cleo. Hmm what other series are there out there? VK? No that's just too unrealistic..any suggestions? Nightshades?, no..

Ugh, this is way too OOC. Anyone want to beta?

* * *

><p>Out-of-mind, Emma's POV<p>

Emma Gilbert sat down at her desk in her room, glancing at the many picture frames surrounding it. Photographs of her and her best friends Rikki Chadwick, Cleo Sertori, Zane Bennett, Lewis McCartney, and who could forget her cute ex Ash.

She was going to miss them.

Because now her parents were going to see the world, and they were sending Emma and her little brother Elliot to stay with their cousins in America.

Elena and Jeremy Gilbert, Emma barely remembered them. She had only met them once, when she was eight. Both Elena's parents had died one or two years ago, and their Aunt Jenna Somers had become their new guardian, moving back to Mystic Falls, Virginia, to take care of them. But Jenna too had passed away, and Emma couldn't help feel terribly sad for this torn family which she hadn't known. Emma's family was their only relatives left, and when Emma parents offered to cancel their plans for the year to take in the two orphans, they had declined. They too were about to graduate like Emma. So Emma and Elliot would join their Gilbert household while the adults were away. With no parental supervision. Awesome.

Well, it would have been awesome if she didn't have to spend her senior year responsible for her kid brother. Elliot could have stayed back with the Sertoris or other close family friends, but none of the family like the idea of the siblings being on separate continents. So no, Elliot was coming with Emma to Virginia.

Anyway, she'd survive, but she faced two possible problems. One, what if these Gilberts were total jerks who hated her and how would she live with them. And, two, she had to keep the small fact that she was a mermaid a secret.

Yep. A mermaid. And so were her friends Cleo and Rikki. It all happened once under a full moon...but that is a story of the past. Basically, every time she got wet, she grew your basic folklore mermaid tale through some strange magic. During full moon, her powers went wack and so did her mind. Powers-control over ice and water. Came quite in handy when you wanted to make an ice pop or swim with dolphins. Not when you were supposed to hang out at the beach like a normal Australian teen.

So, if _Elena _and _Jeremy_ came to find out her little secret..they would be slightly more reluctant to welcome a fish-girl into their home.

Emma began to pack for the long year ahead of her.

::::

America. Virginia. Mystic Falls. These names of places meant nothing to Emma, accept that they named her new home overseas. And as her she got off her plane, kid brother Elliott in tow, she slowly began to accept her fate and hailed a cab out of the airport where her hosts were to pick them up.

"Emma and Elliott Gilbert?" A brunette girl stepped out of her car motioning to them. "Elena Gilbert?"

Emma approached Elena's car.

"Oh it's great to see you again," Elena smiled at Elena and Elliot, who was hiding behind her, and Emma gave her an awkward smile. Emma barely recognized the model-worthy brown-eyed girl. "Can I help you with your luggage?" Elena helped load their suitcases in the back and Emma climbed in the passenger seat. Elena shut the trunk and got in, turning toward the awkward two. "So you guys probably don't remember me, and to be honest I don't really remember you, so let's just start over. I'm Elena." she smiled.

"I'm Emma and this is Elliot." Emma said and Elliot waved. Elena giggled. "Welcome to Virginia, guys."

::::

Elena's POV

We were going to start off senior year-with some house guests. Our cousins in Australia were going to be staying with us for a year. Well, that'll be interesting...

When Mr. and Mrs. Gilbert had offered cancel their plans for the year to move us out to the Gold Coast, I'd had to decline for obvious reasons. There were just too many things keeping us in this town. But then somehow the idea landed on the table that their children should come and stay with us, and here we are now.

At first everyone was still opposed to the idea, and most of them still were-it was just too risky. We'd have to hid our nature and secretly protect them from the supernatural dangers that stalked this town at night. But basically we had no other choice.

Stefan and Bonnie got used to the idea and accepted that there was nothing we could do about it, and anyone had yet to clue Damon in. Although it'd be a good idea to hint on him, before he tried to kill my house guests or anything. Jeremy was "perfectly okay" with the idea of guests, but I wasn't absolutely sure if it was going to be okay with him. I hope he doesn't think in some weird way that these two are replacements for our parents or Jenna or something.

Emma and Elliot Gilbert, I hardly remembered them, we'd only met once years ago, and don't think I'd ever met Elliot because he hadn't been born when I'd met Emma. All I knew that Emma was my age and was slotted for senior year at Robert E Lee with me, and her little brother was in the seventh grade.

::::

I'd just picked them up from the station and was driving them to Mystic Falls. From what I could decipher from our awkward small talk, Emma, who had a lovely Australian accent, was comfortable with the whole situation now, and Elliot didn't talk much, just played his DS. He reminded me of Jeremy when he was a kid.

We arrived at my house, and I helped them with their luggage and showed them to the two extra room in our house. I gave Emma my parents room and Elliot the guestroom. Emma and her brother awkwardly offered to share rooms with us, they didn't mind, and I think Emma wasn't very comfortable with the idea of sleeping in my dead parents room. I told them that it was fine and if they did want to adjust the sleeping arrangements later, I'd be fine with it.

I introduced them to Jeremy, and Elliot and him went off, leaving me and Emma alone. I hope Elliot is good for Jeremy, and Jeremy is a good influence on him. He'd better not mess Emma's brother up.

I gave Emma an extend tour of the house and a summary of Mystic Falls life.

"So this is the kitchen, feel free to anything in th fridge, and i try took cook for Jeremy and I as much as possible, I hope you don't mind frozen dinners once and a while."

She seemed distracted. "It's no problem. We're, I'm just grateful to have you guys letting us stay here.''

I smiled at her. "Like I said, feel free to anything in the house, and please make yourself comfortable."

She sat at the counter. "Oh that reminds me, I'll be right back." She ran upstairs and came back into the kitchen, handing me an envelope. "This if from my parents."

I opened the envelope and $800 American dollars fell out. I looked up at her confused. "I know it's not much..but it's a thank you for taking us in, and money for expenses we expand, as well as money for your support. Please accept it."

"Oh I can't take this.." I said surprised. I wasn't expecting them to give me money.

"Please take it. Or my parents will kill me."

We both laughed. At first it seemed that Emma and I weren't going to be friends, but I think as she opens up, we'll become closer and hopefully be friends.

"Alright, if you insist." I took the money upstairs, gesturing Emma to follow me, to show her where I would keep the money safe. We spent time in her room unpacking her things into my parents' drawers, which I had finally cleaned out two days ago. It was a very emotional day.

Finally I couldn't stand to be in their room anymore, so I asked Emma if she'd like to go sit downstairs.

We sat on the couch and I got her a glass of water. "Here," but right as let go of the water in her hand, she snatched her hand away and jumped away from the glass as it shattered on the rug and the water splashed on me. I stood there in shock and snapped back together. Emma relaxed and apologized.

"Oh, I'm so sorry.." she ran in the kitchen and threw me a dishtowel from across the room, keeping her distance.

"It's no problem.." I bent over and wiped off the glass coffee table trying to figure out what just happened.

::::

Emma's POV

_Damn. _How could I be so foolish? I had almost revealed my secret and had broke Elena's glass in one second. I feel so stupid. I found broom in a hall closet and handed to her, regretful that I couldn't risk helping her cleaning it up.

After that manor had been delt with, and I settled on no beverages, we sat down in the living room.

"So, Emma," Elena began, "Everything's all set up for you and your brother here. And I want you to feel welcome. So I was just going to tell you that my brother and I often hang out at my boyfriend's house, and I didn't want to surprise you or anything, but you're welcome over there too anytime."

Wait, so basically she was inviting me over to her boyfriend's house?

"Well, I mean, let me start over. My whole hang out circle, who includes Jeremy, my boyfriend and his brother, and some of my other friends, we spend a lot of time at his house and were always together, and we'd be glad to let you join us."

...So her friends were in some sort of close-cult that operated at the guy's house? Whoa, Em, you've been watching too many TV series.

Elena giggled. I laughed along with her, although I didn't know what we were laughing about.

"So you can meet them tomorrow."

Okay. I was looking forward to meeting this mysterious group of Elena's friends. The way it sounded, it kind of reminded me of my friendship circle made up mermaid secret-keepers. It _almost_ sounded like this group also had some secret they all protected..

I guess I'd just have to find out.

::::

Elena's POV

I was slightly excited about Emma meeting my friends-did I really call them that? Well i guess that is what they are, but feels like something different than that. Well whatever.

I was still a little frazzled about the glass incident. As soon as Emma saw that water about to bee in her hand, she flipped out and jumped away. Almost like she was _afraid _of it. Afraid of the _condensation_ on the outside of the glass. No, I must be crazy.

* * *

><p>So I need to know how my readers want the confrontation episode to got with Emma and Damon ^^<p> 


	2. Dark Mind Needs Sleep So Here's This

Dark Mind has no idea what she's doing..so this is just random spew from the top of her head...sorry if its short i need to sleep. i'll probably add more tomorrow night.

vmwimfom 2

Emma's Diaries

_Mystic Falls_. Hopefully I'm the only _mystical_ thing in this town. I am _not_ looking for drama, trust me on that. But knowing me, well something is bound to happen. And I'm none but fearful about finding what that something-or someone-that might be. I was getting a freaky vibe from around here. The autumn leaves didn't match the 70-degrees-one-minute-scortching-105-the-other weather and the quiet-too-quiet aura that held over the town like deep fog. At least from what I could tell from the window seat it Elena's mum and dad's bedroom. Really, it was just too weird. I felt very out of place here. Not just staying in the room, but in this town. It's almost like the _town_ was emanating some sort energy, and it was calling to me. I play with my necklace around my neck. It must be just a mermaid thing. Or my imagination. Yeah, it's my imagination, but I know I'm lying to myself.

Elena constantly pesters me, as if my presence is something she's using to distract herself from something. So whatever's bothering her, she's using me to drown it down in the back of her mind. I've considered asking her about what's on her mind, but hesitant selfish me...

My problems, aside-if only they'd move over. So..Sooner or later Elena is bound to introduce me to her crew and boyfriend. I'm curios to meet these people she calls her friends. And in the back of my mind, I _just _want to be they're human to. I've been studying up on my mythstic history.

So today Elena gave Elliot and I a tour of town, as my earlier description implies. Town. Not seaside city-suburb. Not suburb. Not seaside.

::::

His name is Damon Salvatore. He is extremely attractive. He is Elena's boyfriend Stefan's brother.

_"Well, well, well, what do we have here? 'Lena?" he turned to my cousin. _

_"This is my _cousin_, Emma Gilbert." _

_"Ooo, interesting. Well, nice to meet you Miss Emma Gilbert."_

_Who the hell is this guy?_

Who the hell was that guy. That extremely _hot_ guy. That hot hunk of the opposite sex..

_Damon Salvatore_. His name was just so.._sexy_. Echo Echo..

_Wake up Emma!_

_No let me sleep!_

_No wake up an answer the damn phone, it's Rikki beyotch!_

Emma scrabbled off the rumpled covers of her bed and dove for her purse in which her cell was screeching Lady Gaga's "Monster".

"Wazup Rik?" she muttered and blew her hair out of her face.

"_Emma! It's so good to hear your voice, Em."_

_"_You too, Rik. You do know it's 6 am right? What time zone are you in_?"_

_"It's 2 am here in Forks, but that's beside the point."_

"And why may I ask are you making calls at two am?" I mumbled, annoyed by her spirited yet hushed tone.

"_It's the only time I can be alone, besides everyone here sleeps like rocks."_

"Why did you call me, Rikki?"

"_Oh, you know."_

"Rikki you have 30 seconds to state your case."

_"Em, I think I'm in love."_


End file.
